rsl_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Things Just Got Heated
Things Just Got Heated is the premiere of Rebels and Rogues. Story Season 1 begin with 20 strangers who had no idea what to expect all begin a once in a lifetime experience. As soon as they hit the beach they were surprised to learn they would be split into 2 tribes of 10. The Rebelde Tribe, a tribe of 10 Rebels who were not afraid to stand up to the big dogs and stay true to their morals. On the opposing side, the Picaro Tribe. 10 Rogues who strive off causing chaos and doing whatever they have to do to get to the end, even if it means cutting off their closest allies. }} Right away this season a game changing twist was introduced, hidden in the marooning was a secret advantage. What the advantage could be was unknown to the entire cast besides Julia who found the Legacy Advantage. Julia was able to keep it on the down low since no one suspected her of finding it. Castaways were given a map to their new camp where they would be staying. As soon as the Rogues arrived at camp the lines were drawn and players will already fighting when Beige found the idol clue while their tribe was greeting each other at the well. Chuck caught onto Beige but it didn't stop her from following the clue that led her to the idol hidden underneath the shelter. At the Rebelde camp, they went straight to hunting for the idol. Everyone went their separate ways, Ashley found a cave with the idol hidden inside. The Rebels tribe were at a disadvantage having a few inactive members. Keeping their positive attitude they went into the immunity challenge with high hopes. The Rogues came in as confident as ever. As soon as the challenge started the Rebels pulled ahead due to Bri on the Picaro tribe being a liability in challenges. Near the last obstacle, Lana began to struggle slowing down her tribe. Once both tribes started their puzzles, Lana's bossy commands and blaming her tribe mates started to rub her tribe the wrong way. In a close battle, the Rogue tribe won the first ever immunity challenge! When Rebelde arrived back from camp it seemed obvious that Dino would be the one going home due to him being absent. It seemed like tribal would be an easy vote until Dino arrived late. The 10 Rebels lit up their torches and head to the first Tribal Council of the season. Jeff asked a question to the tribe about the blame going to the puzzlers and Lana decided to add in her input. Her blaming tactics annoyed her fellow teammates and resulted in her demise. The vote had flipped from Dino to a 9-1 with Lana becoming the first person voted out of Rebels and Rogues. The Rebels believed they would be a stronger tribe now. Picaro came into the second immunity challenge with the same confidence and arrogant attitudes that won them the first immunity. The Rogues had no trouble in this competition while the Rebels struggled to even grab their keys. After multiple retries and fails they were far behind. Beige and Classic already were shooting into their goals. It seemed hopeless for the Rebels until Ashley got them the last 2 keys and Blue and XBro unlocked the chests giving them their balls. It was another tight race coming down to 3-3 tie , but Julia was able to score the final shot keeping her tribe safe from Tribal Council again. The remaining 9 on Rebelde came back to camp feeling disappointed. An obvious alliance sprouted from them being the main active members of their tribe. There was rarely any strategizing or backstabbing due to them agreeing on voting out Queen who they thought would slow them down in future challenges. At Tribal Council it was another unanimous vote, Queen was voted out 8-1 becoming the second pre-juror of the season. Tribal Council Day 3 Day 6 Still in the Running Trivia * The Episode's title was said by Julia. Category:Episodes Category:Survivor: Rebels and Rogues Category:Rebels and Rogues Episodes